A Message
by padfoot's
Summary: Desejo, ardentemente, que cada linha escrita por mim invada o seu ser. Quero que seja mantido como refém de minhas vontades, impossibilitado de bater em respostas a outrem. Serás meu, minha terra, meu pão. E serás, também, meu cativeiro.


**A Message**

_Por Padfoot_

* * *

**Harry Potter e seu mundo **não me pertencem: é tudo da Warner Bros e J.K. Rowling. Apenas o enredo e a personagem criada para interegir com Rabastan Lestrange é que são minhas criações.

* * *

Que a **fúria** alcance o seu coração. E o preencha _de mim_.

* * *

Senhor Lestrange,

Desta vez, a exatidão não me permitirá fraquejar nas poucas linhas por vir. Afinal, não há ninguém entre as frestas aveludadas do cortinado de minha cama, espiando-me enquanto rabisco encolhida aos meus travesseiros — este é o motivo, aliás, das tortas letras e alto relevo às costas da carta. Nenhum sinal de minha mãe para lembrar-me da importância de tê-lo como aliado, tampouco para reavivar nossos laços sanguíneos e compromissos firmados depois de certa noite, em sua casa. De fato, tamanha é minha solidão, que estou respondendo sua última coruja com desmedida ansiedade de quem, sorrateiramente, adentra um castelo de dragões romenos. E você, não se ofenda, é mesmo um grande e perigoso dragão, o qual, agora, atrevo-me a degolar de vez. Preste atenção, porque não repetirei em correspondências futuras, tampouco me darei ao trabalho de respondê-lo depois disso: Perdoe-me se nossa última correspondência deu-lhe a errônea impressão de aceitá-lo como meu. Ambos sabemos que jamais seríamos exemplares unidos em tal laço. Peço que note minha expressão, pois a palavra "felizes", como a imaginamos durante os tórridos segundos de liberdade, não poderia ser utilizada a nosso favor — ou desfavor, como é o caso. Então, para evitar maiores constrangimentos entre nós e os familiares — patéticos com suas mirabolantes esperanças infrutíferas —, não insista mais. Espero ver-lhe em breve, mas em Hogwarts e distantes de toda a confusão provocada pelo jantar do mês anterior.

Sua Etc,

* * *

Querida Nott,

Minha mãe plantou lindas rosas ao redor de seu jardim favorito. Disseram-me que uma perfeita dama sabe cultivar flores, em especial as raras. São espécies curiosas essas plantinhas, crescendo aos montes e enroscando-se umas as outras em meio tempo de vida fixada ao solo. Segundo li — Herbologia Avançada II, a Arte das Veelas é um livro deveras interessante, recomendo-lhe —, a tonalidade azulada é provocada por uma singular propriedade terapêutica, a qual suas criadoras mágicas magníficas utilizam como tranqüilizante. Estava escrito que o animal mais feroz tinha seus nervos paralisados e a carne amaciada instantaneamente, o que as veelas aproveitam para se alimentar. Criaturas peculiares essas preciosas fadas, esqueci-me o tanto — haha. Já falei que, como andarilho, encontrei-as? As rosas azuis eram mesmo companheiras inseparáveis, ainda mais que os suspiros e adorações, coisas indispensáveis para a sobrevivência de um espírito sedento. Ora, nunca lhe contaram a origem das veelas? Posso fazê-lo em nosso próximo encontro, que fiz questão de marcar diretamente com vossa mãe através de uma carta. Irônico eu diria, mas para que acender-lhe a fúria?

Elucido agora sua similaridade latente com o grupo de veelas que vislumbrei. Elas eram donas de um porte invejável por qualquer mortal, os cabelos inundados por um perfume onírico e olhos líquidos de céus distantes, paraísos intocáveis. A voz, bem como os sorrisos, é de um afável tom jamais ouvido e o corpo entusiasma o mais fiel dos homens. Sem dúvidas, o ar principesco denota-lhes mais, se possível, charme que nenhum ser humano, sem distinção de poderes ou não, seria capaz de ter. Todos exceto uma pessoa que conheço. Sim, Megaira, você também possui este encantamento inicial de veela, mas com uma aparência mais sólida que celestial. Com efeito, aos onze anos, achei que avistava um anjo caído ao encontrar-lhe em casa, acompanhada de seus pais e irmão e outros amigos comuns. Deus é testemunha dos meus pensamentos ou qualquer outra divindade que você creia e ore, apesar de não compartilhar de nenhum de seus ardores religiosos — e, por sorte, sei que também não o é. O fato é que poucas foram as raparigas que me seduziram e todas elas provei. Entende agora o que digo?

Duas veelas quiseram engolir-me por inteiro, guiando-me para dentro de uma isolada caverna. Céus, cruéis foram as horas passadas lá; até hoje tenho os arranhões em minhas costas e duas mordidas em meu abdômen. Os suspiros voluptuosos jamais esquecerei, tampouco as carícias endiabradas que trocamos. Pois saiba, querida, que nenhuma outra criatura tomou-me de forma igual. Porém, como disse antes, são espíritos sedentos essas desdêmonas, e logo a beleza cedeu seu lugar à fome. Não servia mais alimentá-las só de alma, de adoração, pois me queriam como um porco selvagem. Os simétricos dentes tornaram-se afiados, e as unhas seguiram o mesmo caminho, aprisionando-me em suas teias de horror. A varinha há muito sumira de perto de mim, no bolso traseiro de minha calça jogada a um canto. Teria sido fatal não fosse uma andaluza que por ali caçava — outra mulher memorável, embora dela não possa tratar sem aprofundar-me ou perder-me em meio aos febris apelos pelo retorno. Enfim, vivi a pior face da beleza e, agora, não caio mais em suas ciladas. Por isso, Megaira, não sou tolo o bastante para subestimá-la. Apenas não espere de mim um gracejo maior que ofereço; ter-me como aliado — ou marido, que seria o termo correto — é a única escolha, embora sua resposta não modifique muito minha decisão. Espero que Hogwarts sirva-lhe como um recanto, assim verá a ocasião de forma mais agradável.

Seu futuro senhor,

* * *

ALECTO CARROW!

VOCÊ PRECISA VIR! ESTOU A BEIRA DE UM COLAPSO! Recebi uma coruja impertinente de Rabastan, a qual tinha uma irredutível resposta dele à cópia da minha que lhe enviei. Como pode um rapaz não desistir após tantas negativas, pelo menos quando sozinhos, eu não sei. Se fosse paixão o que o movesse ou qualquer razão semelhante, seria aceitável tal comportamento. Contudo, sabemos que faz isso por puro orgulho e indiscutível mau-caratismo de sua parte. Será ele tão tolo a ponto de ferir-se cada vez mais com meu desagrado? Isso tudo para vingar-se de minha decisão? Quanta imaturidade! Ele deveria saber que não está contrariando uma singela donzela sonserina, e sim uma jovem capaz de fazer o impossível para ter seus desejos atendidos. Analisando desta forma, parece-me que somos iguais. Oh, céus, tolices! Eu jamais teria qualquer traço deste biltre arrogante, seria um infortúnio grande demais para suportar. Bem, nota-se que estou perturbada mental e sentimentalmente, precisando de seu insubstituível apoio. Não é um pedido o que faço, Alecto.

Sua amiga,

* * *

Querido Rosier,

Não escreveu nem uma linha sequer. Deixou-me à deriva de quaisquer notícias suas, acalentada pelo estupor de outrora de tê-lo visto. Desaparecer deveria ser passível de maldições, acredite-me. Não sei como sobrevivi tanto tempo com tua negligência, mas relevarei seu comportamento. O noivado deve estar pedindo muito de você, compreendo. Apenas jamais repita tal grosseria ou serei forçada a correspondê-lo igualmente. De qualquer forma, não gostaria que pensasse que a motivação se baseia na pura e irrevogável saudade. Você seria tão tolo a este ponto? Sabes bem que minha única relação contigo baseia-se no carnal, a qual é compensada assim. Enfim, tenho informações a passar-lhe.

Rabastan continua irredutível e não sei mais como lidar com seu mau gênio, o qual me afeta a cada encontro. Você, que costuma ser amigo dele, poderia dar-me uma pista sobre como dissuadi-lo a esquecer-me como troféu, qualquer dica basta. Talvez arrumar-lhe outra, armar uma cena em que o tornasse o pior partido para os meus pais e seus próprios, ignorá-lo em absoluto e desvirtuar-me dos conselhos dos familiares a respeito de nossa união... Uma pista de como perdê-lo e terei prazer de tentar. Indiscutível e interminável prazer, já que meus esforços de ser sincera, pela primeira vez, com um estranho não mostrou resultado. Lestrange é tão cheio de si assim ou o faz para irritar-me? Suas resoluções devoram-me a serenidade e maculam-me de lamentações. Maldito. Gostaria de pisar em sua carcaça podre jogada ao chão, como uma vítima caçada inescrupulosamente pelos seguidores do Ministério da Magia.

A propósito, R, soube o quão contente seus pais ficaram ao saber de sua nomeação. Faço votos verdadeiros de prosperidade nessa nova etapa da vida. Sua cicatriz ainda dói ou tornou-se mera lembrança o fogo que a gravou? A minha continua tão ardida e penosa quanto duas semanas atrás, quando a fiz. Aliás, meus pais tiveram diferente recepção à notícia de tornar-me uma Death Eater, condenaram-me ao quarto por minha "insensatez". Parecem rebeldes à causa do Lord, não? Mas, acredito, estejam muito preocupados com meu bem-estar, afinal, Locke não é mais meu protetor. Agora, o Negligente, tem apenas cuidados com sua futura esposa — se é que a moribunda sobreviverá tanto. Haverá festa por sua nomeação? Ouvi Rodolphus comentar que você, além de aceito, foi convidado pelo Lord para participar de seu seleto grupo. Não preciso parabenizá-lo por isso, imagino, pois não fez mais que o esperado. Suas memoráveis batalhas contra os grifinórios e os mudbloods são as responsáveis pelo seu compreensível sucesso, suponho.

Bem, tenho de retirar-me, pois mamãe e papai chamam para jantarmos. Espero que tenha o bom-senso de responder-me, ou jamais poderei perdoá-lo. Preciso espairecer a mente da raiva induzida por Lestrange — o Maldito. Venha visitar-nos quando possível, sim? Estarei aguardando-o.

Sua Etc,

* * *

Doce noiva,

Eu sei que interceptar corujas não é um gesto nobre, cavalheiresco ou digno de mérito. Porém, devo alertar-lhe, querida, que sua coruja parda não é a mais confiável mensageira, em especial para cartas como esta que tenho em mãos. Certo, serei sincero: queimei-a. Não merecia ser lida, tampouco enviada ao remetente que escolheu. Você, como uma mulher praticamente comprometida, deveria dar-se ao respeito e não corresponder-se com outra pessoa, também prometida. Por favor, não repita esse ato desagradável ou terei de comunicar a sua mãe sobre o ocorrido — com bastante freqüência, como pude me assegurar com as cartas anteriores. Lembre-se: uma boa esposa não é medida — apenas — por seus bens, e sim por seus modos e fidelidade às tradições. Até minha curtíssima memória para regras sabe frisar o ensinamento de não trair a confiança de seu marido — ou futuro, como é o nosso caso — ou desrespeitá-lo.

Seu futuro senhor,

P.S.: Não precisa descabelar-se, pensando que capturei também sua correspondência com Alecto. Seus segredos não merecem ser descobertos de outra maneira que não face a face — algo que, espero, acontecerá em breve, pois já não agüento a intrigante máscara que tens. E, antes que se pergunte como consegui tal façanha descrita acima, responda-me: quantas são as vezes que dá camundongos picados à sua coruja? Quantos agrados e mimos ela tem? Reflita em como trata seus pertences, minha cara, ou logo não terá ninguém com quem contar ou possuir.


End file.
